


The Tales of Captain Abraxus Malfoy (Pirate)

by Ina MacAllan (inamac)



Series: Tales of Captain Abraxus Malfoy (Pirate) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Ina%20MacAllan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius persuades his ancestor to recount tales of his days as a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tales of Captain Abraxus Malfoy (Pirate)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written intended for the LJ Pirate Phiclet Fest 2011, but grew... I have no idea when I will finish the remaining Tales, but they will, like this, be self-contained. And I have started. I even have a PLOT...

# Introducing Captain Malfoy

In an unregarded corner at the far end of the Long Gallery in the West Wing of Malfoy Manor, to which visitors are seldom admitted, hangs the portrait of Captain Abraxas Malfoy (1694-1796).

The picture depicts a gentleman in 18th century velvet and lace, his coat half-open to display a fine embroidered Chinese silk waistcoat. His tricorn hat is tucked under one arm, his bare head displaying the distinctive Malfoy-blond hair dressed in the curls and braids of the period.

Any viewer who could draw their attention away from the sitter's hypnotic blue eyes and wide, if somewhat feral, smile, would assume that the ship portrayed in the background of the painting and the rugged coastal landscape crowned by an expensive mansion have been included by the artist to indicate that the sitter was a successful merchant prince of the period, an impression reinforced by the scatter of sea charts and navigation instruments and the box of jewels opened on the table by his side.

Indeed, the First Abraxus is credited with restoring (if not creating) the Malfoy family fortune following the depredations of the witch-hunts that ended with the Statute of Secrecy in 1692 and the disaster of his elder brother Brutus Malfoy's flirt with Muggle finance in 1720. Closer inspection, however, reveals that the slender copper-hulled schooner bristles with guns, and the black flag at her masthead bears the skull and knowed serpent of a pirate.

Abraxus Malfoy was the most notorious wizard ever to sail the seven seas.

This is not the only reason why the Family discourages visitors from lingering in this part of the gallery. Plundering Muggle ships is, after all, nothing to be embarrassed about. But even on land his activities had been – questionable. Now, in portrait form, he can still be somewhat embarrassing, especially when he has been visiting the portrait of Donna Esmeralda Malfoy, the Spanish witch he took captive on one of his voyages and who became his brother's wife (but remained his mistress), and has returned to his frame hatless, with coat unbuttoned and shirt open to allow a glimpse of the waving mermaid tattoo that adorns his chest. His language, when disturbed on such occasions, can be as salty as the seas he once sailed.

However, despite the fact that the family rarely permits visitors into this part of the gallery, the portrait is far from neglected. The bottoms of generations of Malfoy children have worn a threadbare patch in the carpet in front of the picture, as they sat, enthralled by the old pirate's tales.

To the Malfoy children the Tales of Captain Abraxus are far better known than those of Beedle the Bard.

The boy sitting there now is Abraxus' five-times great grandson. It is raining outside, barring him from practice on the quidditch pitch, or assisting his mother in tending her garden. Admonished to _"Find something useful to do, Scorpius!"_ he has made his way to this part of the gallery in the hope that Captain Abraxus will be in garrulous mood.

The Captain is, indeed, in residence. Fully clad, and in his normal pose, the saucy mermaid demurely covered by the fall of his lacy cravat and tight-buttoned waistcoat. He is staring out to sea where his ship is engaged in firing a broadside at an unseen enemy. He acknowledges the boy's polite enquiry with his usual admonition: "Sit up straight and address me as 'Cap'n lad, like a real sailor would. An' give a proper salute when y'give an' receive orders."

The boy complies and repeats his question.

"That's the _Thestral_ , lad. I named her for a beast I doubt you'll ever see. She struck as much terror to sailors at sea as her namesakes did on land. 'Tis said (for I put the tale about myself – there's power in a well-placed rumour lad, remember that), 'tis said that if you set eyes on _The Thestral_ you'll be shaking hands with Davy Jones before the sun sets."*

Scorpius' eyes widen. "Did you know Davy Jones, Cap'n?"

The Captain scowls. "No lad, I was too canny for an old legend to worry me. But I knew all the real legends o' the seven seas. Fought with, or against, most of 'em. Blackbeard, Sparrow, Morgan, Clegg and," He lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. Scorpius leans closer to the canvas. "Most notorious of all, Captain James Hook. Now there was an adventurer, if you like. Most impressive Muggle I ever saw. Would you like to hear the tale of how I met Hook? And of the great debt the Malfoys owe to him?"

"Yes please, Cap'n."

Scorpius wriggles a little on the threadbare carpet, and settles down and prepares to be entertained.

 

* * *

*The true rumour was a little more gruesome than the version the Captain now tells, for it was said that _the eyes of any sailor set upon the Captain's ship would likely be picked from their sockets by the fishes before sunset_. Centuries of recounting his adventures to small Malfoy children, in particular to Miss Arabella Malfoy (1837-1848), who was insistent on proper language before children (being herself but eight at the time), has somewhat modified the tale.


End file.
